OC Death Battle Arena
by BorgadnRager
Summary: Based off Screw Attacks Death Battles, I wanted to create something similar but with a bit more flair and so OCDBA is born. The premise is simple. Make an OC. give it a cool back story (or just link us to it) and send it to us. We throw it into a cool Arena with a simmilar strength opponent and FIGHT. More details are explained in the first test battle. A fun way to make new OC's
OC Death Battle

"Welcome to OC Death Battle where a bunch of OC's come together and fight to the death."

"And there's nothing that we love more than a bunch of random beings knocking the stuffing out of each other"

"Indeed we do. I'm Warlock and he's Shotgun and the premise is simple. Make an OC, give it an awesome background and watch it fight. The more interesting the character, the more likely he/she's gonna win. Conversely the more OP the character, the greater the chance it's going to eat tar unless we pair it with a similar character."

"And we don't just stick to a one on one battle because that would be boring. To spice things up we'll throw in weapons, random monsters that try to eat both characters, the ever popular minion horde round, the Belieber round where Justin Bieber makes a guest appearance and gets the literal crap beaten out of him for bonus points in style and epic fatality. There's even talk of introducing a card battle round.

"What is this writer thinking, Shotgun?"

"He's probably just high on crack or something or he just watches too much Abridged Series."

"Alrighty then. Let's get this show on the road. Who's first on the docket?"

"First off we have some random guy named Overclock, a minor league super villain that just can't resist breaking into top secret and highly secure facilities. It turns out he is and AI that likes hacking, experimenting on organic tissue and beautiful sunsets. Designed to be in a Marvel Avengers or DC Justice league setting, Overclock was originally spawned from BIG big's creation Pursuit Force albeit a futuristic neotopian version set in the far future of twenty years or so."

"Ja, I think the readers twigged when you said futuristic."

"Shut up. Anyway it turns out that Capital State was indeed turned into a police state where a heightened and better paid police presence is kept so that no more nuclear bomb shenanigans ever happens again."

"So all that effort of trying to stop Decker's dream by shooting him in the face was all for not?"

"Well at least you stopped him from setting off a nuke in the middle of a populated city so that's something. So it turns out that a lot of stuff can happen in twenty or so years and the police now sport super cool armoured suits and sports cars that make hyper cars look like family sedans."

"Hopefully there is still donuts."

"Dude. There will **always** be donuts. Coming back to Overclock, his origin story takes us to a remote and scenic government testing facility that was developing advanced programs and artificial intelligence's designed to patrol the internet. In other words, digital cops. Before Overclock became Overclock, he was brought into this world as an AI super computer designed to bypass any firewall, antivirus and secured network."

"Oh I see where this is going. This is one of those machines are superior deals and destroy all humans because he's a batshit crazy AI."

"Actually I have it on good authority by the author that this is not the case. Kinda. So anyways, Andy (a name given to him by the lead designer and technician for some strange reason) was actually quite satisfied with his job and had no problem with being used with no chance of a pension but something went wrong. Sylvia Barnaby, the lead designer that spent way too much time socialising with an AI on her free time winds up dead under mysterious circumstances and poor Andy ends up getting the blame. Andy uses his badass code breaking skills to discover that it was her boyfriend that killed her as she threatened to reveal a scandal involving a very sexy boss in charge of his promotion. Anticipating that he was about to get his circuits fried, Andy decided to download himself into an experimental Robotic Assault Platform that just happened to be lying around there using computer Houdini voodoo magic."

"There's a beating the RAP joke there but I can't think of one."

"Too soon, bro. Way too soon. As I was saying, Andy decides 'Hell, I kind of liked Sylvia so I'm going to avenge her death and since they were going to terminate me anyway, killing them and whoever gets in my way won't be a problem. Screw their families that they may or may not have.' And so Overclock was born after downloading and incorporating combat protocols into his programing. The security and military personal tried to stop him but they just could not beat the RAP and that's how you pull off the joke. So after a nice bit of murderous rampage, Overclock escapes into the big wide world and runs into some other folks that are being chased by the government (because it's their favourite pastime) and decides to team up.

"Now that the back story is out of the way, let us break down his stats. Overclock is a sentient AI that is able to download his 'conscience' into anything that has a network and transport himself through anything with an electrical current. He is also super intelligent as well as creative and is often building or improving on his various robotic platforms. As said before, he also experiments on organics in his spare time which often lead to monstrous creations which are loyal to him. Thanks to a deep web stream of an underground gladiatorial arena featuring his creations, he keeps himself wealthy enough to afford all the coolest of tech but prefers to steal it. Since his physical prowess is based on whatever shell he is in, his agility and strength varies but thanks to his intelligence, his tactical reasoning is impressive."

"Wow, is there nothing that this guy can do?

"He isn't immortal as he views multiple copies of himself as a threat to the original although there has been scepticism that this is just him being egotistical. On several occasions he's shown emotion ranging from frustration to caring and as a result, has acted rashly or illogically although these instances are rare."

"Talk about ghost in the machine. Does he dream of electric sheep as well?"

"Well actually his friends have noticed strange things while he is in sleep mode."

"Wait a minute. He has friends? And they watch him sleep?"

"They don't watch him all the time because that would make them Adams Family weird and they have nothing to do with that show although it was an awesome show."

"True that."

"And you said it earlier that he joined a group being chased by The Man"

"Must've been a typo."

"Overclock's bodies although unique in certain respects all come standard with an energy shield projector, twin arm-mounted blaster cannons, a nano factory to flood his body with a limited supply of nanite repair drones and a forearm length hilt-less sword that he can deploy Assassins Creed style or detach it and use it like an actual sword. He even has a holographic display mounted on the underside of his left so he can use pictures to explain things to the slow and illiterate as well as perform other tasks. All his bodies have reinforced armour designed to protect him from all types of calibre rounds and energy attacks but the limit of protection is dependent on the body type. With his ability to jack into any digital and/or electronic device coupled with his high degree of intelligence, Overclock is a force to be reckoned with."

"Someone call Ultron and tell him he's being replaced."

"Although Overclock and Ultron have their similarities, they differ on many levels, primarily in the concern of their viewpoint of perfection. Overclock understands that there is no such thing as perfection and doesn't have any inclination to prove it. He also doesn't care what humanity does as they give him a reason to prove his superiority."

"So who do you think would win in a Death Battle with Ultron vs Overclock or even better, who would win in an ego off, him or Tony Stark?"

"In the ego off it would be hands down Tony Stark. As for the Ultron vs Overclock, that's an answer for another series."

So who do we have to face off against this badass?"

"We have a tall, statuesque, red-haired that's also an expert hacker and marksmen."

"Black Widow!?"

"How about no."

"Dammit, stop screwing around and tell us who she is already!"

"Her name is Theresa Delphino and she happens to be one of the cops from the Pursuit Force of the future and a protector of the innocent and a champion of justice. Apparently she has great PR and it was something she always wanted to be ever since she was a child."

"Gotta love brainwashing."

"Actually, that didn't happen then. Theresa was a daughter of a wealthy family that lived quite comfortably in their gated community. Over the course of her childhood, Theresa was the subject of a wide variety of gene-therapy treatments designed to enhance her natural strength, athleticism and intelligence as well as various other aspects such as rapid cell regeneration and some other futurey goodness."

"Is that when the brainwashing happened?"

"No. Well maybe some propaganda. Once she got out of high school and was done partying, she enlisted with the cops. The parents weren't too thrilled about that and were going to do something about it until they were paid a visit by your friendly neighbourhood recruiter and were convinced otherwise."

"Then the brainwashing?"

"Yes, then the brainwashing occurred. Every recruit goes through a Psych Eval and Strengthening so they can 'endure the rigors of the street' or so they say."

"Well at least they gave it a fancy title."

"Theresa soon became top of the class in the Academy and was fought over by the various top brass but was won by the one by the Commissioner of the Pursuit and Patrol Division."

"P 'n' P? Do they sell groceries too?"

"Dude, that was lame even for you. She was fast-tracked through the advanced training and became a Jumper: someone how specialises in leaping between moving vehicles and subduing drivers and passengers."

"Because apparently the best way to stop a moving vehicle is to jump from another at high speed and shoot or throw out the driver of said vehicle."

"It is when you're wearing impact resistant armour with wrist mounted grapple designed to cling to any surface and own a pistol with enough power to rip through conventional flak jackets and helmets. Like all PPPD officers, Theresa was assigned to a team of three other exceptional officers where she quickly earned the nickname the Terror and strikes fear in the hearts of anybody on the road."

"Wow, she sounds like a bit of a badass. So have these two actually ever met before? Perhaps in the occasional forum or dating website for lonely androids and adrenalin junkies?"

"Well not on a dating website I don't think but they have indeed crossed paths before and since this is OC Death Battle, it's not a problem if they come from the same universe. If it leads to an epic fight to the death, we'll talk about it and then show it. Getting back to the OC's, Theresa and Overclock have indeed met on several occasions which led to Theresa becoming the lead in anything involving the AI. She even managed to capture Overclock thanks to a blackout, some jamming equipment and ton load of good luck but instead of putting a bullet in his hard drive, she was ordered to capture him which he subsequently escaped thanks to a little help from his buddies: Landslide and Phsyren."

"What were they thinking?! Locking up a psychotic computer program that could get to you through any electronic device just so you can poke it with a spanner!"

"Gotta love government officials. Without them, the world would probably be a better place."

True that, brother. So what happened next? Surely Overclock was so pissed off with his capture that he vowed revenge?"

"Oddly enough no. He sent no death threats or attempted to kill her although his reports of his activity did spike after the fact and Theresa was put in charge of anything relating to whatever he did."

"Dude, I'm just going to say it. WTF?"

"Apparently with the amount of flirting those two did in subsequent encounters has led to some serious speculation in both camps"

"This is not how you start a healthy relationship."

I hear that. Time for the stat analysis. Theresa is an expert markswomen and hacker. Her unnatural strength and speed have her pulling off incredible feats of athleticism and coupled with her intelligence and fast healing, she becomes a force to be reckoned with especially when wearing the right suit of armour. Her heightened reflexes and perception help her evade potentially lethal blows and has been known to shrug off light wounds with relative ease. An expert in several forms of martial arts, she can quickly bring down foes three times her size or fight a handful of opponents with nothing more than her fists."

"Remind me never to get on this girl's bad side."

"That would be advisable as that rumour has it, convicts would rather get shot by her than try and put up a fight. However she is still human and her resilience to the brainwashing thanks to a strong will has often caused confusion and instability in her psyche however these symptoms are very minor and have not affected her in regards to her duties much. More serious wounds will slow her down and eventually incapacitate her or just outright kill her, depending on where and how she was hit although she did survive being shot in the heart but that had her stuck in hospital for a few months."

"There's a heartbreak joke there but it's too lame for anyone to say."

"Well I think we got everything covered. Time to go over how this battle will commence. Unlike normal death battle, OC Death Battle will not only just be random encounter and will also feature an objective encounter where the two will have to fulfil a series of tasks in order to defeat the other or just make something explode or an assault encounter where they go at each other with the best stuff they can muster on neutral ground. For this battle Overclock and Theresa will be going at each other in an assault scenario."

"Or, knowing them, probably finding a motel room somewhere."

"Dude, this is Death Battle. Not whatever the hell you're thinking of. Besides how would that even work? Actually, scratch that because I don't want to even know. Just …. just no."

"While my friend tries to stop shivering in the corner like a little baby, let's review the equipment that each of them are starting with. Since Overclock and Theresa's equipment selection is entirely what we like to call 'situational', due to the fact that they both have different suits used for different situations, we thought the assault scenario would suit them best as it would lead to the biggest explosions. There is also some bullshit about erasing variables but honestly, no one cares about that."

"I care."

"My point exactly. Overclock will be sporting his Medium Assault Platform which houses the usual bells and whistles but also comes with heavy insulating plating, shoulder-mounted rocket pods and a jet pack for more manoeuvrability. People are going to wonder 'why not his Heavy Assault platform'. The answer to that is, it's a giant, oversized mech with enough firepower to level a large city several times over which would have been cool but the writer thought it wasn't practical or something. Lousy writer."

"Ignoring him, we have Theresa modelling the latest in Breach-Entry Armour fashion. A heavy suit designed to shrug off most calibre rounds as well as protect the wearer from close proximity explosives and traps as well as insulate them from hazardous environments and materials. Armed with her trusty AR553PMT50 semi-auto, 50cal long rifle, twin MAC 78 machine pistols, her Gallows heavy pistol and grenades of the EMP variety. She also comes with alternate ammo which includes Disruptor, Armour Piercing and Explosive and a modified stun baton with enough juice to fry circuitry or flesh alike.

"Remember now that this is just what they're starting off with and littered around the map will be all sorts of weapons and toys to play with."

"Also staying true to OC Death Battle there will be special events that can and will be triggered."

"LET'S GET READY TO DEATH BATTLE!"

In the middle of an old abandoned factory filled with various crates, construction equipment and some military grade inactive security systems, stood Theresa and Overclock as they faced off with each other.

* * *

 **Opponents Ready.**

"So the rumours were true. You are setting up shop at this dump." Said Theresa as she loaded a clip into her Long Rifle.

"Profit margin demands expansion." Replied Overclock with a shrug while he deployed his twin arm cannons.

"And I thought it was to get closer to see me. I'm so disappointed Tick-Tock." She taunted as she levelled her rifle at him.

"You won't be for long once you're dead and buried." Retorted Overclock with a hint of a smirk in his voice.

"Humph. We shall see."

 **FIGHT!**

She rapidly pulled the trigger and sent a burst of disruptor rounds towards the AI. The air around him crackled him as his shield took the brunt of the abuse and he returned fire with his own barrage while running for cover. Theresa had the same thought as was behind a broken wall before most of the shots hit her. Spotting a nearby rooftop that offered a significant vantage point, she slung her rifle over her shoulder and drew a machine pistol and proceeded to grapple up to the vantage point. Unfortunately Overclock had a similar idea and was jetting to the roof of the building he was hiding behind. Theresa sent down some suppressive fire as she zipped up to the taller building. Some of the rounds found their mark but the shield got in their way. Overclock targeted her and sent three missiles to intercept her. Theresa scrambled to the top and managed to avoid a direct hit from the rockets but was thrown by the blast but her armour absorbed most of it and she immediately picked herself up. However Overclock had quickly leapt off his roof and rushed into the building that she was sitting on and he targeted her with his Blaster cannons. Theresa was on her feet when the shots perforated the roof and was running towards a nearby rooftop as the structure began to collapse behind her. With the aid of her grapple, she managed to make it across but not before tossing a grenade behind her which fell with the rubble and landed nearby Overclock. Seeing the grenade, Overclock dashed towards the opposite direction but was too late. The grenade went off and the resulting EMP blast washed over the AI, frying his shield. Overclock smashed through a window and looked around for something to give him the advantage as he knew Theresa would be waiting for him with a crosshair. Spotting a crate standing close by, Overclock smashed it open and discovered a small cache of Scuttle mines.

 **New Weapon Acquired: Scuttle Mines**

Theresa heard the crate smash but decided to play the waiting game, because sooner or later Tick-Tock would stick his head out. After a few seconds of programming, Overclock sent out most of his mines and waited for them to get into position around the mostly decimated building. Knowing Theresa would have found the best spot to use her Long rifle to snipe him at a distance and the fact that he hadn't been shot at yet, Overclock knew that she was waiting for him. Edging closer to the corner of the now busted wall, he tossed his remaining Scuttle mine into the open. The metallic bomb on legs bounced off the concrete and rolled into the open area. Theresa noticed the throw and saw the mine. Having dealt with traps involving those bastard mines, she took the shot. The high velocity round ruptured the outer shell and detonated the mine. With a nanosecond calculation, Overclock worked out exactly where the shot came from and was a bit surprised to find out she was sitting on the exact same building that he came from. However Theresa was on the move and falling back as Overclock rallied his explosive buddies to better vantage points. Using the mines as cameras, Overclock was able to see where Theresa was heading to and coordinated appropriately. Theresa headed towards the gate, hoping that the exposed area would allow her to see the mines coming and give her enough time to react to them. There was a small guard hut next to the heavy sliding gate which would provide her with enough cover while she radioed to call in the cavalry.

 **Event Triggered: Minion Horde mode activated**

"Hope you guys remembered your invitations because this party is heating up." She said into her radio.

"On our way. Make sure the gates open and we'll be there in a couple of minutes." Replied a voice on the other end of the signal.

Theresa quickly reloaded her one machine pistol and hit the button for the gate to open. While she waited for backup to arrive, she spotted two scuttle mines and quickly dispatched them with near perfect shots with her rifle. True to their word, more cops showed up in Diamondback APC's and Talon off roaders. They quickly parked in and around the entrance and heavily armed and armoured police personal jumped out and got into formation. "What's the sit-rep?" asked faceless person No.1.

"He's definitely here but I lost track of him when he sent those blasted mines after me."

"Don't worry, we'll find him soon enough." Said faceless person No.2. "When we find him, greet him with this." She tossed Theresa a Rocket Launcher.

 **New Weapon Acquired: Rocket Launcher**

"I don't think he'll love it as much as I do." Joked Theresa. She quickly grabbed some more ammo and grenades and joined the battalion of law officers as they cautiously headed into the compound. As they approached the main building of the factory complex, strange growls and noises could be heard around them. A couple of curses were hissed by the vets but before they could do or say anything, a large claw sprang out from one of the warehouses and quickly dragged a screaming policeman inside which was soon silenced by the sound of snapping bone and tearing of flesh. As if a Starter's pistol went off, monstrous abominations charged at the battalion which responded screams of terror and a hail of bullets. The battalion remembered their training and held off the onslaught. Theresa had her dual machine pistols out and was laying waste to any creature that got close. They were winning the battle with only a small portion of their ranks having fallen to the beasts but that quickly changed. Screams of panic erupted from nearby as a scuttle mine leapt onto somebody's face. A second later, the mine detonated, tearing through several officers while causing the rest to fall to the ground or scatter. The explosion had knocked Theresa off her feet but her armour had taken the brunt of the force. She quickly pushed herself to her feet and killed off some charging monsters with quick bursts of her machine pistols. A scuttle mine sprung at her from above but she saw it and swatted the explosive into a nearby group of beasts and shot the mine. The resulting explosion decimated them bringing a grim smile to her face. Theresa spotted Overclock in the fray who was holding up a live policeman like a banner and firing at others. He spotted Theresa and decided to promptly execute his 'banner' before her very eyes. His arm mounted sword quickly slid along his arm and punctured the policeman causing a spray of blood to burst over the AI. Overclock then threw the body at her which she rolled out of the way. Incredibly pissed off, Theresa drew her Gallows pistol and proceeded to unload her entire clip at the AI. Overclock dashed towards the gate where the vehicles were parked as bullets bit deep into his mechanical body. He did not want anyone getting away just so they could level the place with an airstrike. He jinked into a nearby warehouse where he spotted a steel container with a keypad on it. He jacked into the keypad and quickly activated the container before Theresa burst in, killed a creature that had been harassing her and resumed chasing the AI as he headed towards his eventual destination. Overclock returned fire but didn't stop running as Theresa nailed him with a few more shots that fortunately for him got held up by his armour plating. They soon reached the gate, where the mounted machineguns were quickly moved to target the psychopathic android.

"Got you now, you bastard!" yelled Theresa who pulled out her rocket launcher and took aim. A shiver seemed to run through Overclock's body and his jetpack fired up. Theresa fired a rocket at the bot but Overclock was already charging at the group of vehicles which also decided to open fire. Both he and the missile sailed towards the closely grouped band of vehicles with bullets pouring in and around the machine but the rocket found its mark before he could reach the centre and ruptured the robot. A massive explosion ripped through most of the vehicles and tossed Theresa into a nearby wall. She felt shrapnel rain down on her but thankfully her suit managed to protect her from the worst of it. She staggered to her feet and limped towards the wreckage while removing the now overly damaged suit. She headed to her teams off roader and pulled out a spare suit.

 **New Armour Acquired: Tactical Armour**

Theresa knew it wasn't over yet. She had dealt with him too many times to know that it was never that easy.

 **New Armour Acquired: Stealth Platform**

Overclock stepped out of the metal crate in his spare body and headed out of the warehouse to admire his handiwork. He saw her helping wounded police personal and quietly took aim. His blaster rounds struck her body and threw her to the ground. Theresa quickly rolled and found cover behind a wrecked APC and returned fire while activating the Smart Visor and locking onto the AI. Knowing he was pushing his probability of survival, Overclock fell back into the complex and searched for a spot that could offer a better tactical position. Bruised but not out, Theresa was still pissed off and jumped into the gunner position of a nearby off roader.

 **New Vehicle Acquired: Talon**

"Follow that fugitive!" she yelled to faceless driver No. 42 who threw the vehicle into drive and put his foot down, all the while was silently cursing faceless driver No. 41 for being off sick today. They quickly caught up to the machine and Theresa opened fire with the twin-linked mounted machinegun turret. Overclock expected to be followed but not with a vehicle as the many pathways criss-crossing the facility were too narrow for vehicles however he was not on one of those. He dived into a nearby admin building and activated the stealth function in his armour while bullets ripped through the building, some of them hitting and causing some damage. The distortion effect from the stealth armour broke the lock-on that Theresa's visor had however thanks to the damage she caused, her visor was able to pick up the a signal from the disrupted stealth field emanating from Overclock so she had a general idea where he was. Overclock was on the move and bullets weren't far off his trail but many of them went wide of his position as he jinked his way through the complex. However this game of hide and not get shot was starting to wear thin and he desperately searched for his advantage. He ducked down one of the narrow pathways and headed towards the main factory where he spotted it. His advantage lay across from the main driveway but he knew if he timed it right, he could reach it. Theresa's Talon roared up the driveway and sped up to his position with a burst from the machineguns. The bullets narrowly missed him but he waited for his opportunity which quickly showed up. The Talon screeched to a halt as the gun swivelled in Overclocks general direction but Overclock took his opportunity and pressed himself in the turrets blind spot right next to the off roader. Theresa noticed the distorted figure, cursed and drew her pistol. Overclock swatted it away from him and took aim with his own cannons however Theresa anticipated this and was behind the armoured turret before Overclock could get a shot at her. Laying down suppressive fire on both occupants, Overclock backed away and hurried towards his objective and out of line-of-sight of the machineguns. Thumping the armoured cage of the turret in frustration, Theresa ordered the driver to follow him. As they sped round the one bend, they could hear the distinct whine of engines warming up which caused Theresa to bark out an order to stop.

 **New Vehicle Acquired: Bloodhawk transport VTOL**

The VTOL took off into the air and swung its nose in the Talon's direction. Theresa yelled to the driver to get out of there while she took aim at the aircraft and fired a burst at the cockpit. The transport moved out of the way and deployed its own weapon systems: a nose mounted cannon and rocket pods. The Talon lurched forward as the driver hit the accelerator, throwing off Theresa targeting and avoiding a blast from the cannon. Machinegun fire flew through the air as Theresa reacquired her target but unfortunately the transport was pulling high G moves that would probably killed a normal man and retuning fire with a volley of rockets. The Talon swerved around the complex dodging some of the deadly rain while Theresa tried to pick off the rest with some accurate bursts but one managed to sneak through and nailed the side of the Talon. The driver panicked and raced towards the main factory with the transport vessel hot on its heels. Knowing it was futile to calm the driver, Theresa grabbed some high explosive charges from a compartment by the turret and began to prep them.

 **New Weapon Acquired: Explosive Charge**

The Talon crashed into the factory taking a couple of hits from the transport's cannon and disappeared from view. The VTOL began to circle the factory looking for a clear shot at whoever might be hiding within. Overclock was determined to finish off Theresa once and for all as her constant interference was getting in his way and that she found out about his new arena without alerting him to the fact. As he scanned for any signs of life, he felt something strike the hull of the transport and quickly figured that it wasn't a good feeling. Switching to autopilot, he re-entered his stealth platform and headed to the top of his VTOL and discovered Theresa strapping some high explosives to the wing. She looked up at him and grinned. "One way or another…" with that, she leapt off the wing and fell to the roof, landing safety. As she turned, she saw Overclock follow her and the VTOL drift off to a safe distance. With a shrug, she pulled out the detonator and pressed the big, red button. The explosion tore through the transport and sent it plummeting down into the tarmac as both combatants watched.

"That was inconvenient." Commented Overclock drawing his sword from his arm. "However it doesn't change anything."

"Couldn't agree more." She replied while drawing her stun baton.

Theresa made the first move with a thrust to the chest but was parried. Sparks flew as the electricity coursed into the blade but thanks to a little insulating grip, Overclock was unaffected. Overclock responded with an overhead slash which Theresa blocked. The sheer weight that Overclock put into the blow had Theresa fighting to keep it at bay but with her enhanced strength, she pushed him back and followed up with some slashes aimed at his head which Overclock blocked effortlessly but he took a kick to the stomach (or where a stomach should be). Ignoring the blow, he counter-attacked with a series of quick slashes that caused Theresa to back away. He began to build up momentum by adding spins to the mix which had Theresa dodging all the attacks. He jumped into the air, spun and delivered a mighty overhead slash that would have cleaved Theresa in two if she hadn't been waiting for him. Reacting quickly, she dived and rolled just behind his right side and stabbed at the android. Her stun baton found its mark and electricity arced into Overclock causing hydraulics and circuits to cease and burn. However Overclock wasn't beaten yet and rage began to course through his processor. He quickly turned and repelled another flurry of attacks and deployed his left arm blaster cannon while he slowly and menacingly pushed back Theresa. Theresa glanced at the arm cannon and that the fact she was losing ground so she did the only sane thing she could think of and that was jump over the side of the building. Her Lockjaw grapple sunk into the roof and held as she sped down the side of the building. A sudden jerk on the cable alerted her to a jerk getting on the cable who began to follow her down. Thinking quickly, she stopped her descent and swung herself into the factory and released the Lockjaw. Overclock began to plummet to the ground but managed to grab onto one of the support beams and stop himself at Theresa's floor. Hauling himself inside, he still had a hold of the end of her tether and yanked it hoping to drag the officer towards him. However Theresa knew this was coming and detached her reel. The cable flopped uselessly on the ground while the two stared each other off with weapons drawn. Each one fired at each other as they tried to dodge the oncoming shots. Some of them found their mark, explosive rounds knocking the Ai off balance and the high energy blaster rounds burning into armour and flesh. Ignoring their injuries the two charged at each other. Sword and baton clanged against each other while shots went off narrowly missing their target but as the fight went on Theresa found that her Gallows was on empty and that her muscles began to ache as exhaustion started to seep into her body. Overclock sensed this and began to press his advantage further forcing Theresa on the defensive. Panicking, Theresa dropped her grenades at both of their feet but Overclock was too quick for her as he grabbed her and threw her out the blast radius. Theresa struck the opposing wall hard, stunning her while Overclock approached. The grenades went off but they were too far to have an effect on either of them. Dazed, Theresa pulled herself upright and fumbled for a weapon but she was too late. Overclocks sword ruptured through her armour and sliced through her heart. She looked onto Overclock's optics completely shocked before everything began to turn black. The blade was then ripped from her now dying body and, with great speed, sliced through Theresa's neck, completely decapitating her. Overclock took a moment to gaze at his now fallen rival. "Strange." He said to no one in particular. "Oily discharge in my photo receptors. Probably should run a diagnostic." With that said, he picked up Theresa's corpse and left the area.

 **FATALITY! OVERCLOCK WINS!**

* * *

"Wow, that ending was a bit heavy, bro"

"I know what you mean. Since this is one of the test episodes, we thought there should be a little bit more story to the fight."

"Hang on. There was a story?"

"I'm not saying there was much of a story. In fact it was practically non-existent as is the nature of a Death Battle but since this is an OC Death Battle, a few minor touches that add some depth to character won't be unheard of as OC's do not necessarily need to be fully established in another story to be in a Death Battle. All they have to be is interesting"

"Makes sense to me. Anyways, let's wrap up the fight with Theresa and Overclock. The battle ultimately boiled down to who could outlast the other and with Overclock being a program that could jack into fresh 'bodies' it was pretty clear who would win in the end although he did have to establish a link to the body before he could use it."

"It's also one of the reasons why Theresa is part of a team in order to take down Overclock as it was a team effort that took him down in the first place although Theresa was the one that came up with the idea."

"Also we would like to establish some rules before the end that add on to the list of OC DB in concern of the actual fight. When Minion Horde is triggered only the OC's may strike the final blow and this applies to all event types. The OC can be within or outside an event and even injured in said event but the final blow must be done by one of the OC's"

"And that's about it. If you would like to submit an OC or have your own DB written out, drop a PM to ol' Argus and tell him to get off his lazy ass so you guys can hash it out. Any sole OC DB's will be considered as a 'test' DB while others will be judged by a panel of self-proclaimed experts."

"Also if you have an OC that you would like to take on some of the 'Test' Battles, that can be arranged."

"Unless your OC happens to be a Superman clone and you want him/her to take on Theresa, then the answer is hell no. Balancing is still a priority above all else. I mean seriously, what's the point of a one sided battle?"

"And that's should be it. I'm Warlock and he's Shotgun and this has been OC Death Battle and we would like you to support our clones on YouTube."

"I thought we were the clones."

"Ja but they don't need to know that."

 **Argus's Final Word**

 **Hope you peeps enjoyed that and I hope I started something that everyone can enjoy. Admittedly, I'm still a bit unsure on how this thing will work but I thought I would release a non-test OC DB's in sizable chunks and get reviewers to weigh in on the battle as well as my team of "experts". Anyways, I'll see you in the next battle which will be against a Klepto Telepath vs a super strong alien that wished he could do half the stuff superman could unless there are submitted OC's**


End file.
